Stiles's Pain In The Ass
by hbarker10
Summary: Stiles has a pain in his ass and its only 50% Scott. Suffering from his latest night with Derek, Stiles tries to go about his day as normal. But Scott is not making it easy with his ass jokes and using the pack to convince him to tell Derek.


"Whatcha doing?"

"Nothing."

"Really because I've been watching you from my locker and you won't stand still."

"You were watching me? Really Scott have you been taking lessons from Derek."

"Stiles just tell me what happened."

"Fine but you can't tell anyone!"

"Okay."

"Especially Derek."

"Okay!"

"Last night was rougher than I was expecting."

"I'm going to go ahead and guess that you don't mean a fight."

"Of course not. Sex with Der was just a lot rougher than usual."

"And…"

Stiles grabbed Scott's shoulder and pulled him forward to whisper in his ear. "Look my ass really hurts, I can't sit down without being in pain, I can't walk straight and to top it off I can't even stand normally." Stiles pushed him back and Scott gave Stiles a once over, he was leaning forward at the waist and he had one leg cocked to the side. Scott hung his head a little to try and hide his oncoming smile from Stiles.

"I hate you. You're a terrible best friend."

"Am I?"

"Yes."

"Would you say I'm a _pain in the ass_ Stiles?"

"Please stop."

"Now would you say it's like a prick in the ass kind of pain?"

"Scott!?"

"What? You know the one's I'm talking about, like when you get a shot from the Doctor."

"You're such an asshole." Scott looked horrified and then started searching his body. He was running his hands up and down his arms, then over his chest.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't feel any pain."

"What?"

"Well you said I'm an asshole but how can I be when I'm not in any pain."

"Our friendship is over." Scott snickered as Stiles brushed past him.

"We have lacrosse."

"Yes we do."

"You gonna spend the whole thing on the bench?"

"Obviously Scott. If I wanted to really hurt myself I'd go back and ask Derek for more."

"How about you just tell him?"

"Are you insane? He'd totally freak out and I'd never have sex again."

"What if he wants to have sex tonight?"

"I'll fake sleep."

"And your plan B is…"

"I can totally not have sex with Derek!"

"Stiles last year you were really sick and you literally could not breathe through your nose and you nearly died giving him a blowjob."

"I did not nearly die. Everyone totally overreacted to that."

"Stiles you were on the floor gasping for breath."

"Then I blame Derek for letting me give him a blowjob he knew I was sick."

"If you remember correctly Derek said no. You demanded he drop his pants. He left. You cried until we brought him back. He came back and again you demanded to give him a blowjob. Again he said no but offered you one. You then proceeded to sit outside in your underwear until we let you prove that you weren't in fact sick."

"And I proved it."

"You're an idiot." Scott looked around and realised how slow he and Stiles were walking. Stiles was limping away beside him and the halls were practically empty. "You're also really slow." Scott grinned at Stiles then slapped him hard on the ass before bounding down the halls.

"I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU SCOTT MICHAEL MCCALL!"

Scott laughed as he ran away "Have to catch me first!"

Scott chuckled to himself as he watched Stiles squirm from side to side on the bench. Coach had them circled around him to tell them the game plan.

"Coach?"

"What is it McCall?"

"As co-captain I think it's only fair that all players practice for the game this week."

"Fine. Bilinski, get up!"

"Wait what?! You said I didn't have to!"

"Yeah well McCall is right, if you have to play at the game then you're gonna need all the practice you can get." Stiles head whipped round to look at Scott, and Scott stared of in to the trees to avoid it. Stiles stomped over and punched him in the shoulder, it hurt Stiles more than him but he moved a step back for Stiles's ego.

"You told him to let me play!"

"Stiles you're always complaining that you want to play."

"You're an awful friend."

"I'm just trying to help; you might end up playing at the game."

"And my stick might just end up in your ass!"

"You know I don't think Derek would like that. In his ass maybe…" Scott ducked as Stiles swiped the lacrosse stick at his head. He laughed as Stiles tried again but Scott just grabbed the stick and smirked over at him.

"You can't hit me Stiles and you know it. Now come here." Stiles glared at him and Scott rolled his eyes before pulling him forward with the stick. He curled his fingers around Stiles's wrist and leeched some of the pain away.

"I take it back you're a great friend."

"I know. And you need to tell Derek."

"Why?"

"Because I think he'd like to know if he hurt you so he doesn't do it again."

"You don't know him like I do, he'd just freak out and try and dump me."

"Stiles you know I'm right. He needs to know."

"No he doesn't."

"And if he gets to rough again?"

"Then I'll endure whatever comes with it." Scott dropped his hand from his wrist and smiled at him.

"Oh good then you don't mind if I help."

"Help?"

"Yeah, show you what you might have to endure."

"All in one day?"

"Yeah. Think of it as returning a favour."

"What favour?"

"Remember when I first turned and you wanted to test my control so you pelted me with lacrosse balls and those guys beat me up."

"Yeah…"

"This is me helping your control."

"I hate you."

"Lie."

"Fine whatever I can take it." Scott smiled then took off towards Danny. Danny looked confused as he approached but he had a plan.

"I need to swap places with you."

"Erm…why?"

"Because I need you to rub all over Stiles."

"I'm fairly sure I heard you wrong."

"Nope, I want you to get all up in Stiles's space and rub all over him."

"Won't Derek like murder me?!"

"Danny look Derek got rough last night and Stiles's ass is killing him but he refuses to tell Derek and would rather endure the pain. The idiot thinks Derek will leave him if he tells him which he won't because Derek would probably rip his own heart out of his chest if Stiles asked for it."

"Yeah he really should just tell him."

"Exactly, so Stiles thinks he can endure all of the pain no matter how many times Derek gets rough."

"So you want me in his space because I'm newest to the pack and Derek will want to replace my scent."

"Yep. If you can get near his ass that would be fantastic."

"Okay."

"Really?"

"Well yeah and I know Stiles he's too stubborn to tell Derek without a lot of prompting first."

"Thanks Danny." Danny moves around him and heads on to the field while Scott works out how many goals he should let pass him.

So Scott does feel some sympathy at Stiles current condition because the guy has been limping around all day but not enough to stop him right now. Everyone at the table watches as Stiles's drink is knocked from his hand and falls down the front of his shirt. This part of the plan is simple and goes off without a hitch as Danny offers the spare shirt he keeps in his car. They both leave the booth and then Scott feels Lydia, Jackson, Isaac, Allison, Boyd and Erica's eyes on him.

"Yes?"

"Okay, you have been up to something all day, what is going on?"

"I'm helping Stiles."

"How is throwing his drink down his shirt helping."

"I'm trying to get Derek to attack him. Like sexually obviously!"

"Yeah we got that. Why though?"

"Okay look Stiles is a moron who refuses to tell Derek that he was too rough last night and now his ass is killing him."

"Has he told Derek?"

"No and he refuses to."

"Why? If he tells him then Derek would just make sure Stiles was more prepared next time."

"Thank you for the visual but Stiles thinks Derek would break up with him."

"He does realise that Derek has their wedding planned out right?"

"He does?"

"Not in detail but I happen to know he has thought about it."

"How?"

"Remember when those witches cast the truth spell on him…"

"Wow. Who knew he was that kind of guy."

"Believe me I was just as surprised. Anyway how can we help?"

"I don't know I guess talk about it without him knowing I've told you."

"We can do that." They each lapsed in to their own conversations as Danny and Stiles came back in to the diner. Danny's shirt was a little baggy around Stiles's arms and the v showed off quite a bit of his chest but he looked good if not a little self-conscious.

"What are you guys talking about?" Stiles shouted over to their waitress Sarah and asked for another drink. Everyone looked at each other before Lydia answered him.

"Rectal bleeding." Stiles spun around so fast everyone was surprised he didn't break his neck.

"I'm sorry what?!"

"Rectal bleeding Stiles." He shifted his gaze towards Scott before looking round the table.

"Why?"

"Don't tell me you didn't hear?"

"Hear what?"

"About…"

"Greenberg." Danny finished.

"What happened to him?"

"He went to this gay bar out of town…"

"…and the guy was really in to rough stuff…"

"…that's why he wasn't in today. Rectal bleeding…"

"…the guy didn't prepare him enough…"

"…he can barely sit down. Just about walk…"

"…so yeah we were just talking about that."

"I…er…didn't even know he was gay."

"Bisexual. I think…Lydia?"

"He's bisexual."

"Oh…and he's bleeding…"

"Yeah. If only he'd done more prep."

"Why didn't he?"

"Communication."

"Communication?"

"Yep. He didn't talk to the guy about it, just nodded when he asked if he was ready even though he wasn't."

"You think he would have learnt."

"Learnt?"

"This wasn't the first time. Only last time he didn't bleed so he thought he could take it, the idiot."

"Right. Excuse me for a second I need to go to the bathroom." Everyone smiled at him as he quickly left the booth.

"Subtle guys."

"I think he was too horrified to realise Scott."

"Has that actually happened to Greenberg?"

"Yes but it happened last year. No need to tell him that bit."

"Good thing he's not a werewolf. He's not being sick is he?"

"Huh. No, knowing Stiles he's probably checking for bleeding."

"Well let's hope he's scared in to telling Derek." Stiles came back out and grabbed his drink from Sarah before sitting back in the booth. The group pretended to not notice the way he winced as he dropped down harder than he'd meant to. He leaned to the side a little and smiled at everyone. He looked around a little before settling his gaze back on them.

"Have you guys ever…you know…experienced it too rough?"

"I have." Danny spoke up.

"What happened?"

"The usual, he was rougher than I anticipated and it hurt. I just made sure to talk to the guys after that."

"How did they react?"

"They were fine with it. It wasn't exactly there goal to hurt me Stiles and if they'd tried to purposefully hurt me I would have kicked their ass."

"Right. So just communicate…"

"Something wrong Stiles?"

"What? Oh no. I'm just…er…I have to go."

"Where?"

"I need to go talk to Derek." Stiles rushed out of the diner and everyone smiled at each other as they saw the jeep pull out of the parking lot.

"Well atleast he didn't realise we all knew."

"Not yet atleast."

"Yeah but when he does we can all make jokes."

Stiles hadn't even stepped one foot in the door before Derek was on him. His hands were pushed under his shirt and his face was rubbing along Stiles's neck.

"Derek."

"Mmmm."

"I need to talk to you."

"We can talk later. Why do you smell so much like Danny?" Stiles back hit the wall as Derek walked him back.

"Lacrosse and this is his shirt."

"Don't like it."

"Derek…I really need to talk to you."

"Not right now." Derek moved his hands lower until they were on Stiles ass. He dragged his tongue down his neck and pressed a kiss to his pulse point.

"Der…" He slipped his hands under his thighs and then pulled Stiles up, his legs instinctively wrapped around his waist. A move they had performed many times but this time pain shot through Stiles and he quickly un-wrapped his legs and let himself fall to the floor. Derek was instantly running his hands over trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Derek. I'm fine but we need to talk."

"Okay." Derek pulled him up and moved him over to the couch.

"Alright before you freak out, yes I am in pain. I am being caused pain due to our…"

"Our…"

"Sex. Last night."

"I hurt you."

"Please don't look like that."

"Like what?"

"Like a dejected puppy. I know you didn't mean to, it was just a little rougher than I was expecting."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was scared you'd get really upset and break up with me."

"You think I'd break up with you."

"Well atleast the puppy looks gone. I know you wouldn't it was just my own insecurities."

"I can't believe you think I'd break up with you."

"Can we move past that?"

"I mean I've changed Stiles. I'm not the same Derek you met 2 years ago. I'm a new Derek Hale. I wear colour."

"Oh god. Derek you don't need to explain yourself."

"I do everything for you. I cook for you, cook Stiles I hate cooking, I bought a new apartment for you, I decorated for you, I mean how could you think I would dump you just because I was too rough."

"That's not what I meant." Derek promptly ignored Stiles, and Stiles sighed before kicking his feet up on to the coffee table. Derek didn't rant often or talk much but when he got going it could be awhile.

"If I'm too rough tell me Stiles. Talk to me, I mean you talk all the time anyway, but when it comes to our relationship you never want to talk. If I have not prepared you enough just tell me, it's not exactly difficult for me to use more fingers or more lube. I will do whatever you want; if you wanted a whole tube then I'll use a whole tube."

"I don't want a whole tube."

"I'll spend longer opening you up then, I'll stay down there as long as you want, it's not hard for me Stiles. It's not like I'm down there going. 'Well this is such a hardship, I hate sticking my fingers up my boyfriend's ass' I mean come on if I didn't want to do it I wouldn't. I'm not exactly one to beat around the bush Stiles." Stiles nodded his head and watched Derek pace in front of the table.

"And another thing…"

"Fantastic."

"If you hadn't told me what were you going to do Stiles. You were going to pretend to sleep weren't you! Don't lie to me Stiles, I will know. I bet you were, I can't believe you were going to do that." Stiles pulled a face at Derek, yes that's what he was going to do but Derek didn't know that for definite. "What if it happened again? What if I got too rough on another night, what were you going to do then?! Just pretend you were fine while I fucked away. And after that pretend like you weren't in pain."

"I'm horny Derek."

"So who convinced you to tell me? Was it Scott because now I'm going to have to thank him Stiles and you know how I hate having to thank him when it comes to you. He always looks so smug like 'Sorry Derek you may love him now but I've loved him since we were in the third grade'. That look just pisses me off so much."

"Give me a blowjob or let me blow you."

"His stupid smug crooked jaw. I mean were friends now but that doesn't stop him from looking smug when he has to help me with our relationship. I mean just when I think I don't have to anymore BAM you do something and I have to thank him again. Also why do you smell so much like Danny? I can smell him all over you Stiles and especially on your ass. Which believe me I am not happy with. And because you didn't tell me you were in pain last night I can't do anything to take the pain away. "

"Come on me. Come on my ass."

"I mean the things I could be doing right now but no I can't because you couldn't talk when you should, you chose now of all times to stay quiet. And let me tell you Stiles me shoving my cock in your ass early is not an effective way of shutting you up in public."

"Derek I'm begging you please stop talking."

"You want me to stop talking. After all the complaints I get from you that I don't talk enough and now you want me to shut up well I'm not going to." Derek talked about everything he could think of and Stiles couldn't take it so he stood up and stripped off all his clothes. When Derek still didn't notice Stiles huffed and walked towards his bedroom. Lying down on Derek's bed he inhaled Derek's scent from his pillow and ran his hand down his chest. He knew Derek would realise he was gone and he didn't want to start without him. He moved past his cock and rolled his balls in his hand, he let out a small gasp as he squeezed them and he could only hear silence. He smiled in to the dark as he heard heavy steps coming towards the room. He looked over at Derek standing in the doorway, his blue eyes bright against the dark.

"Are you gonna continue to rant or help me get off Derek?"

"Promise me if I hurt you, you tell me."

"I promise to tell you." Derek nodded his head then quickly stripped down as he made his way to Stiles. He crawled up on to the bed and settled beside him. Stiles turned his head to face him; their nose's brushing as they looked at each other.

"I am sorry I hurt you."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you last night." Derek closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to Stiles's. It was nothing more than an apology between them. Derek slid his hand over Stiles's chest and let it stop just over his neck; he brushed his thumb back and forth as he took the pain away. Stiles visibly relaxed in to the sheets and gave him a small smile.

"Thank you." Derek moved over him, one hand under his shoulder so he could continue to take the pain and brought the other up to Stiles's mouth. Stiles opened his mouth as Derek's fingers dragged across his bottom lip. Derek pushed his fingers in and Stiles sucked and lapped at them before Derek pulled them out and moved his hand back down between their bodies. He wrapped his hand around Stiles cock, jerking him off with slow sure movements. Stiles arched under him as he swiped his thumb over the head. Stiles hands were digging in to the muscle at Derek's hips; his nails biting in to the skin. He dragged his hand round till he was gripping Derek's cock. He timed his movements with Derek, their breaths mingled as they panted in to each other's mouths. Their chests brushed every time they breathed in and Stiles hand was tangled in Derek's hair. Stiles released Derek's cock and ran his hand over his back. Derek brushed his thumb over the head, gathering the pre-come. Stiles watched as he brought it to his mouth and licked over his thumb. Derek thrust his hips, his cock sliding against Stiles's. Stiles gasped in to the space between them and Derek moved forward. His tongue pushed in to Stiles's mouth. Stiles could taste himself on Derek's tongue and he couldn't help the moan that escaped as Derek thrust against him. Derek held himself up on his forearms as he dragged his cock against Stiles's. Their breathing was getting heavier as he moved faster, Stiles meeting him with his own thrusts. Their foreheads were pressed together, kisses became rushed and sloppy. Their thrusts became more erratic and Stiles was dragging his nails down his back. Pink lines bloomed against his skin and disappeared just as fast. Stiles gripped Derek's ass as he gave one final thrust and stilled above him. He felt Derek's come splash against his chest and then his hand was wrapping around his cock. Derek jerked him once and then he was spilling over his hand. Derek fell down beside him. He lazily dragged his fingers through the come on Stiles's chest.

"I can still smell Danny."

"Damn. Well we're just gonna have to do this again."

"How unfortunate."

"Isn't it."

"I love you."

"I know you do."

"By the way if you ever hide your pain from me again, I will withhold sex for two weeks."

"Right, sure you will."

"Want to find out?"

"Please Derek you wouldn't be able to withhold sex for a week."

"Two weeks."

Stiles did find out on the next full moon. He found out that when he pushed Derek and hid his pain that Derek was more than capable of withholding sex for two weeks.

Even when Stiles cried.


End file.
